1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tank device for storing a liquid medium for reducing pollutant levels in exhaust gases.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reduce the proportion of nitrogen oxide in the exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine, exhaust gas aftertreatment can be carried out with an aqueous reducing agent solution and an SCR catalytic converter. The aqueous reducing agent solution can also be referred to as a reducing agent. The reducing agent is preferably urea. For aftertreatment of the exhaust gas, the aqueous reducing agent solution is pumped by a liquid pump to a reducing agent injection valve that meters the reducing agent solution into an exhaust gas stream in an exhaust section of the internal combustion engine upstream of the SCR catalytic converter. For storing the reducing agent, use is made predominantly of specially designed tanks that can have one or more sensor elements.